


Southern Hospitality

by TheSanguineRose



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cowboys Are Sexy, Cunnilingus, Face-Sitting, M/M, Male Apprentice (The Arcana), Partially Clothed Sex, Riding, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 05:46:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21405163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSanguineRose/pseuds/TheSanguineRose
Summary: Julian couldn't help himself. He grinned lasciviously and struck a pose, the brim of his cowboy hat casting a fetching shadow over his eye."Well," he drawled, poorly. "Howdy."
Relationships: Apprentice/Julian Devorak
Comments: 4
Kudos: 50





	Southern Hospitality

**Author's Note:**

> Let me set the scene for you - my MC in @queenofeden and my niche modern AU is Texan. He and Julian visited his family for the first time. Julian got dressed up by my MC's sister in law. He took the outfit home with him. It got horny.
> 
> .....In other words I just wanted an excuse to dress Julian up like a cowboy.
> 
> Yeehaw :)
> 
> Edit: forgot to mention - I do generally try to avoid any specific terms when it comes to my MCs genitals, but the fic called for it. I use clit and cunt, so if that ain't your jam, they're used like twice. Okay cool, have fun <3

When it came to Rory and the bedroom, Julian had gotten used to feeling vaguely like a piece of meat ready, and incredibly willing, to be devoured. This, however, was a whole new level.

"Unbutton it," Rory whispered from the bed, his eyes hooded as he leaned back languidly. Julian did, his fingers making quick work of the shirt he wore - blue wasn't his color, but the design did wonders for the broadness of his shoulders.

"Slowly," Rory snapped, and Julian's dexterous fingers stuttered on the button just below his chest. He unbuttoned slowly, made direct eye contact with Rory, and bit his lip. Rory groaned when Julian unbuttoned fully, untucking the shirt from his jeans and letting it frame the trail of hair that led to his already straining cock, hidden by a large belt buckle that shone silver in the low city lights that filtered through the window.

"Oh, fuck me," Rory whimpered, and Julian couldn't help himself. He grinned lasciviously and struck a pose, the brim of his cowboy hat casting a fetching shadow over his eye. 

"Well," Julian drawled, poorly. "Howdy."

"Oh," Rory groaned, and not in a sexy way but with a grimace as he covered his face. "No, don't say anything, just stand there and look pretty!"

"But darlin', I've been practicin' since we got back--"

"Oh God, please stop."

Julian laughed, his hands dropping to frame the buckle at his hips. "Aren't you just a lil proud?"

"No, absolutely not, you sound terrible," Rory's voice was still muffled behind his hands as he peeked through his fingers. He blinked. "Well, ok, I mean....I guess if you keep...oh."

His hands fell to his sides as his eyes raked over Julian's body, and Julian shifted his weight, his stomach flipping pleasantly at the attention. Julian felt his shoulders relax as he leaned back, as if his hips were keeping him up. The movement drew Rory's gaze to the bulge between Julian's legs for a moment, before he looked Julian in the eye again, green eyes bright with mischief - hunger.

It was Julian's favorite way to be looked at, and he savored it, tilting his head back and looking down his nose at Rory, who raised his eyebrows and smirked. As Rory crawled to the edge of the bed, he didn't break eye contact, and when he reached Julian, he stood up on his knees, though he still a good few inches shorter what with the unnecessary boost in height Julian got from his boots.

Any and all pretense left Julian when Rory reached for him, for his shoulders, warm hands pressing under the dark blue collar and opening it further.

Julian sighed and cleared his throat as Rory pushed the shirt from his shoulders entirely, the fabric pooling around his arms, his thumbs still tucked in the waistband of his jeans. As Rory's hands continued to brush over his skin - his shoulders, the swell of his throat, the cut of his collarbones - Julian's lips curved again into a smirk, more shaky as feather light touches explored his body with proficiency.

"Sure you just...just want me to stand here and look pretty?" His drawl was less affected, more practiced, and he saw the flush that rose on Rory's cheeks, subtle and hard to catch in the lowlight, but certainly there. In response, Rory hummed and dragged his nails gently down Julian's chest, catching on the hair and settling on Julian's own hands.

"Honey, when you look like this, you can say whatever you want however you want," Rory said, and Julian's eyebrows met his hairline as Rory's own natural drawl peeked out, thick and low and rumbling. Underneath the denim, his cock twitched almost uncomfortably.

"You see, now I-I'm more interested in what you have to say," Julian's voice slipped as Rory's fingertips played with the silver buckle, barely brushing against his cock in teasing strokes.

"Hmm, I'm just gonna say the same things I always do," Rory's drawl thickened like gravy on biscuits. "Feels diff'rent, though, don't it?"

"Oh God, yep," Julian replied, accent gone as Rory unbuckled his belt with a gentle clatter and _ shing _ of metal.

"Get that shirt all the way off, baby," Rory said, pressing his lips to Julian's throat.

"How -- mmm...how am I supposed to - to focus when you," Julian cut himself off with a gasp as Rory sucked a pretty little mark on his neck. His hands trembled as he pulled them from his hips, reaching behind himself to tug the remaining hanging shirt from his arms. It fluttered soundlessly to the ground, and immediately Rory's hands creeped up his forearms, gripped at his biceps, teeth relentless against the sensitive skin on his neck. His hips canted towards Rory, denim still buttoned where the belt hung limp and open. At the first brush of his groin against Rory's stomach, Rory pulled away from his neck with a light _ smack _.

"Calm down, there," he muttered to Julian, nails feather light as he dragged them down Julian’s arms. Rory took a detour. His hands ran back up Julian’s chest and rested on his shoulders again. With no small amount of embarrassment, Julian recognized it as the voice Rory used to calm the stallion Julian had attempted to ride - a soothing tone that felt warm as melted butter, soft as well worn cotton, and made Julian settle, his hips staying still as Rory's fingers traced the still fresh freckles on his skin.

One of Rory's hands - warm, soft, small and quick - traced the muscles on Julian's shoulder up to the back of his neck. His fingers threaded into the thick hair at Julian's nape, the skin damp from perspiration, from his scalp unused to being covered, and Rory's incessant ministrations. The fingers twisted into his dampened curls and tugged, just the way he liked, hard enough that he could feel it against his skin, hard enough that it jerked his head. His eyes closed and his jaw dropped in a moan that was caught in the sweet pressure of Rory's lips on his. The kiss surprised him, the ferocity behind it made him nearly lose his balance, and the press pushed the hat back off his forehead. It dangled precariously for a moment before, with a laugh against Rory's lips, Julian threw his hand atop his head, keeping the hat from joining the shirt where it lay on the floor.

Just as quickly as Rory had kissed him, he pulled away again, eyeing Julian from top to bottom. He removed Julian's hand from the hat with a small click of his tongue.

"You're gonna dent it, holding onto it like that," he said, and straightened it gently so it sat just right on Julian's curls. Rory took a moment to kiss Julian again, softer this time, a chaste peck that contrasted the ever present tug on his hair, the way Rory's other hand trailed around the muscles of his chest and ran through his chest hair. Julian couldn't help himself. He gripped at Rory's hips and pulled them flush together, his hips aching from the pressure of Rory's body against his. A groan slipped from between his lips, and when Rory tugged his hair harder, pulling Julian bodily from himself, Julian only groaned louder.

"Boy, I done told y'all to calm down," Rory scolded, and Julian's knees did get weak. He faltered, shook, and Rory tilted his head at him. "Lookit you...pantin' like a bitch in heat."

Julian opened his mouth to protest, but what came out was a whine, his hands tightening their grip on Rory's hips. Rory chuckled and bit his lip, hand not tangled in Julian's hair sneaking between their bodies to grip at his bulge. He squeezed just once, enough to make Julian hiss with the effort of keeping himself still. But then Rory toyed with the button that stood between Julian and sweet release, flicked at it with his fingernail, and said, sweet and thick as honey,"You wanna fuck me, don't you?"

"Yes," Julian's voice rasped as the word escaped him. His skin went hot, flushed with embarrassment. He hadn't even realized he was speaking.

"You think just 'cause you dress up all pretty for me, I'm just gonna let you?"

"No, no no, no I don't," Julian swallowed. "Don't think that - just want to, oh please."

"I dunno if you've earned it quite yet," Rory cooed, and Julian could have screamed, especially when Rory's hand left the hair on his head to drag down his sideburns and curl into his chest hair again. Rory pulled his hand away with a sigh. "You're already sweatin' and you've hardly done any work, too."

"Oh, oh god," Julian whimpered. In the back of his mind he knew Rory was teasing him, that if Rory really thought he hadn't earned the right to touch him he'd have pushed him away. But his heartbeat raced in his ears as he felt the words spill from his lips. "I'll work as hard as you want me to. I'll do...I'll do whatever you want. I'll, hah, earn my keep, as it were."

"Oh, I thought you would say that," Rory said with a smirk. "Don't worry, city boy. I'll put you to work."

Rory kissed him again, and again, in short pecks, and Julian chased the taste of his lips as if it were a fine wine dripped upon his mouth by Dionysus himself. When Rory pulled away fully, Julian licked his lips, whimpered, worried his bottom one with his teeth.

Rory's hand grasped onto the buckle again and eased the belt through the loops with a swish of leather on denim. He tossed it on top of the shirt with an air of finality and looked back to Julian.

"Get on the bed."

And Julian did, without hesitation. He climbed up next to Rory and gazed at him. Unspoken questions filled the air.

Where do you want me?

What do you want me to do?

Should I take the boots off - this is the nice duvet?

Why are we using the nice duvet right now?

The line of questions ceased as Rory pressed at his sternum. "Lay back, slow like."

There was one question answered at least.

Julian laid back, adjusting the hat so as not to squish it against the pillows, and Rory followed, straddling his denim clad legs with a huff. Julian's fingers itched to touch him, to slide under the loose nightshirt Rory had pulled out of his suitcase and thrown on the instant they got home, exhaustion rippling through his muscles. The hem of it landed just at the tops of his thighs, but his boxer briefs kept the rest of his modesty covered. But he kept his hands at his sides, his fingers twitching against the blankets under him.

Rory ran a hand through his hair, loose and tangled around his shoulders, and sighed heavily as he surveyed Julian. "Well, I have one job for you, sweetheart."

Julian's heart leapt. _ Sweetheart _? He nearly giggled from the joy it gave him, but stopped himself, the noise instead coming out as a cough and an inquisitive hum.

"Make me come, however you see fit, and I'll make sure you're well taken care of."

Julian smiled, his hands moving of their own accord to rest on Rory's thighs. His thumbs ran along the edge of the undergarments, making Rory's legs twitch.

"Can I make you come on my cock?" He was joking, but it was worth it to see the renewed flush on Rory's cheeks.

"Oh, you're feelin' ballsy, huh?"

"No, no, no," Julian hummed. His chest rose and fell with his breaths, steadily getting heavier. "I just know how you like to come." Despite the hold Rory had on him, the desperate need Julian felt, he smirked. "This is hardly work for me, anyway. You gave me an easy job."

He pulled Rory closer, higher, so he rested above the still restrained swell of his cock, and ground up against him.

Rory gasped, a surprised, high sound, and giggled. "M-maybe you make me come twice, then you get yours, if it's so easy."

Julian ground up again in response, harder, his hands sliding under the nightshirt to grip at Rory's hips and guide him into steady thrusts. It wasn't entirely selfless, the pressure on his cock just enough to keep the edge off, to make him groan as Rory panted above him.

"Oh, stop, _ stop _," Rory yelped as Julian's thrusts grew faster. They stopped all at once.

"You cheat, you get nothin'." And Rory scooted back down, reluctantly.

"Nonono, come back, I won't cheat. No cocks at all, I promise."

Rory snorted, but let Julian pull him up back onto his knees, and help ease the briefs from his hips and down his legs. Julian's knees bent, any concern for the duvet out the window, and his hands ran over the newly exposed skin on Rory's ass, his pelvis, his legs. He shifted down, then stopped as he felt the hat bend under his head.

With a playful grin, Julian tugged it off, despite Rory's little, "Aw, no," and he straightened out the brim again. Leaning up on his elbow, Julian reached up to plop the hat unceremoniously on Rory's head, the wideness enveloping the top of him and covering his eyes.

"Oh! Excuse me--Ah!" Rory yelped as Julian shifted down more and slapped once at Rory's ass.

When Rory pushed the brim up and off of his eyes, Julian winked at him through his curls. "You wanna ride, cowboy?"

"Pretty sure I said that's cheating."

"No, well," Julian's grin grew. "Maybe later."

He threw the pillow under his head to the side and squeezed at Rory's ass, drawing a moan from him. "I want you to ride me -- my mouth."

"Oh, that so?"

"Please? Isn't there a saying about that?" Julian mused as he drew Rory above him, hands roving over his legs and then his back, gripping solidly as Rory held onto the headboard for balance.

"Y'know," he continued. "Cowboys riding, saving horses, et cetera? You do love horses--"

"Oh lord, hush," Rory said without malice, one of his hands reaching between his legs to pet at Julian's still damp hair. Julian didn't reply, just hummed and kissed the skin of Rory's inner thigh, bit gently, and dove in.

Rory tensed above him, one hand still in Julian's hair, the other gripping the headboard, but it moved to his head to keep the hat on when he tossed it back, mouth fallen open in a groan.

Julian's arms wrapped around Rory's thighs, hands holding onto his sides like a harness-- a saddle. The thought almost made Julian laugh into the slickness between Rory's legs as he licked at it, worked his jaw as if trying to envelop the whole of it in his mouth. He teased at the hole, tongue lathing round the edge, but not quite entering, then trailed up to Rory's clit, flicking at it over and over again. Rory cried out and curled in on himself, and Julian felt as Rory's tried to ease away from his tongue. He lessened the pressure and guided him into thrusts, just a gentle reminder to Use Him - that he could.

It worked. Julian moaned as the hand in his hair tightened and Rory's weight bore down on his face, the tip of his nose buried into the brown curls as Rory drove down onto him. As Rory set the pace, Julian's hold lessened and dropped to wrap fully around Rory's thighs, his hands landing on Rory's ass and squeezing again. He slapped the roundness, not hard, but enough that Rory's moan pitched upward and he whimpered, "Oh, fuck, baby, do it again."

He did, his hands covering the whole of Rory's ass as they slapped, kneaded, encouraged the swift thrusts down against his mouth. It only exacerbated the now almost unbearable tightness in his pants, and he resisted the urge to thrust up into air - into nothing.

Soon enough, Rory's thighs began to shake, his hand in Julian's hair tightened hard enough to bring tears to his eyes, and Rory's panting escalated into breathy moans of Julian's name. He came with a keen, the hand on his head flailing for something else to hold on to, eventually slamming against the wall above the headboard. Julian helped him ride it out, his tongue stroking over Rory's clit as it twitched against him, held him close as Rory tried to pull away again and only let him go when his body sunk in on itself.

When Julian found he was having trouble breathing, he tapped twice at Rory's thigh, and he gasped softly and moved back down to settle on Julian's waist, hovering on shaky legs.

"Oh, darlin' thank you," Rory hummed, voice small as he leant over Julian's form. Julian licked his lips and sighed.

"Oh, no, thank _ you _," he said, and Rory kissed his neck, his jaw, his cheek, finally his lips. When Rory moaned, so did Julian, flushing at the thought of Rory tasting himself on his lips. The kiss deepened, and Julian wrapped his arms around Rory's still mostly clothed form, holding him close. And then Rory smirked against his mouth and rolled his hips against Julian's, and Julian choked.

"I said you'd get yours if you put the work in, didn't I?" Rory whispered against his lips, punctuating with another kiss before sitting back up. His nails trailed and tangled in Julian's chest hair, then followed back down his happy trail to his fly.

"You think you've earned from lovin', baby?"

Julian whined in response, his legs twitching as Rory undid the button and played with the zipper.

"I didn't hear you."

"Yes, please, I earned it, I earned --hmmm." Julian trailed off as Rory undid his zip and reached in, stroking his cock through his underwear.

"Y'know that was just as hard for me -- I love your cock so much," Rory muttered as he moved from his perch on Julian's hips to settle between them. He tugged the jeans and underwear down to mid thigh in one fell swoop, and Julian hissed as cool air touched his cock. It stood, heavy and tall from between his hips, bobbed as he twitched from the freeing sensation. Precum gathered at his tip, dripped onto his stomach, and he whimpered.

"God, you're so gorgeous," Rory whispered, and tilted his hat back to get a closer look. It was almost vulnerable for Julian. Rory had always been this way with him, always looked at his cock with reverence, with hunger. He agreed, naturally, it was one of his favorite features, and he'd never heard a complaint about it. But it still made him blush up to his ears and tremble when Rory looked him in the eye, licked his palm, and took him in hand with a groan.

"Oh, God," Julian cried, his back arching from that simple touch - a slickened hand wrapped around him, the other resting on his thigh, scratching gently - almost absentmindedly.

"Julian -- Ilya." 

Oh, his name sounded awkward with the accent, and all he wanted was to hear it again.

"Y-yes?"

Rory casually stroked his cock, slow and easy, thumb spreading and dragging precum down his length as he spoke.

"You still want to fuck me?"

Julian barked out a laugh, choked on it.

"A-as if you need to ask me, love. Of course I do, that's all I want, all--"

"How you fixin' to do it?"

"Huh? Hm?"

"You want my mouth?" Rory's lips brushed against Julian's tip, a flash of tongue that was gone in an instant.

"O-oh, come back, no, please--"

"Or do you want my cunt?"

"W-wha--"

"One or the other, sweetheart," Rory said, and licked his palm again. His strokes got faster as he waited for Julian to answer him.

Julian whined instead.

"Y-you're making me pick?"

"Part of earnin' your keep. Pick one."

"But, but I--mmm," he thrusted into the tight hole of Rory's hand - the slick warmth almost too much after being untouched for so long. The hand left him. He cried out, sobbed, and reached for Rory.

"Can't give you an inch, can I?" Rory said, both his hands resting on Julian's thighs, thumbs rubbing at the crease of them. Julian whimpered as the air hit his cock again, and it bobbed against his stomach, back to its neglected, desperate state.

"You get greedy and try to take a mile," Rory sighed. "Pick one."

Julian swallowed and closed his eyes for a moment. He opened his mouth, closed it again, and sighed. "I-I want..."

"Mmm?"

"To, uh," he opened his eyes and raised his eyebrows at Rory. "To keep with the theme and all...maybe you could keep riding me?"

Rory blinked once, then laughed. "Again?"

"Well, I did say 'later'," Julian gave him a hopeful smile. "And it isn't cheating now."

"No...no, it isn't," Rory said and bit his lip. His hands twitched in thought against Julian's legs. Julian lifted his hands to cover them, hold them in his own.

"I want to fuck you...and I want you to ride me."

Rory shivered and raised their joined hands to his mouth, kissing Julian's fingers softly, individually.

"Good choice, baby," he hummed, and moved to straddle Julian properly again. Before he could take Julian inside himself, Julian tugged him forward, meeting him halfway down with a kiss.

"Mmm, I love you," Julian mumbled against Rory's lips, and smiled when Rory made a small, surprised sound. Dirty talk was no problem - they could go for ages. But Rory turned into a puddle whenever Julian said those three words to him - and he said them often. He would be lying if he said the bashful looks Rory gave him afterward weren't part of the reason why he said them so often.

"Love you, too," Rory muttered back, flushed down past the neckline of his nightshirt. "Now _ that _ was absolutely cheating."

Julian laughed and ran a hand through his hair, pushing the curls off his forehead, fanning them around his face. With his other hand, he readjusted the hat on Rory's head, brown and still too big, and sighed contentedly.

"Perfect," he applied his false accent again - not the overreacted drawl, but the one he adapted from listening to too many conversations between Rory's family members. "Lookit you, pretty as a picture."

Rory clicked his tongue at him as he hovered over Julian's cock. He ran his slickened mound over him, teasing, bringing Julian back to the task at hand, and Julian's brain shut off again.

His mind filled with _ Heat _. It ricocheted in his skull, the slide against his cock without the tightness that would usually accompany it. Rory took him in hand and lined up, rubbing the head against his entrance with a low sound before sinking down.

It was slow at first - an inch at a time, but Julian groaned from deep in his throat, his hands gripping onto Rory's thighs, as if it would help him sink faster.

Rory took a moment when fully seated, eyes shut tight as Julian tried to calm his breath. He failed, chest rising and falling in bursts, fingers leaving divots in Rory's thighs where they gripped him.

Rory, on the other hand, seemed to forget how to breathe entirely, shoulders shaking with effort. Until he began to move, at which point he exhaled harshly and gasped as he rolled his hips. Rory's set the pace to his breathing, a measured in and out as he rose and fell with increased intensity, and Julian let him, despite the rapid pace of his own breathing.

"There we are," Julian gasped as Rory found his rhythm, and ran his hands up under the back of the nightshirt, scratching lightly at the soft skin of Rory's lower back, then higher. Rory arched in response, mewled, but did not falter in his thrusts. "Come on, you can -- oh -- go harder, can't you?"

"Julian," Rory whined and leaned forward, his fingernails digging marks into Julian's chest. He did go faster, harder, and Julian crowed. The jeans kept his knees from spreading properly, but he felt the muscles of his calves twitch, his toes curl with each thrust. He met each one with equal fervor, and his hands wrapped around the back of Rory's shoulders, urging him down until their chests touched, Rory's hands still clenched between them.

"F-fuck, baby," Rory yelped, the movements jostling the hat from his head and off the bed. They ignored it, their eyes closed in bliss as Rory panted against Julian's collar and Julian held him in place, bracing his feet as best he could to thrust up into Rory's heat.

Sweat dripped down his forehead into his sideburns, he felt it form in the taut curves of his neck, droplets caught by Rory's surprisingly astute tongue as Rory kissed and moaned his pleasure into the crook of it. 

"Julian," Rory repeated, as if he couldn't remember other words, until he gasped, his fingernails digging so hard that Julian wasn't entirely sure they hadn't drawn blood. "I'm gonna come again -- I'm, oh my God."

He did, biting Julian's neck and muffling his cry, his legs shaking, his back seizing as he writhed on top of Julian. And Julian clenched his eyes shut, overwhelmed by the influx of pain and pleasure - teeth at his neck, nails on his chest, Rory clenching around him. He gasped as Rory finally relaxed on top of him, his jaw gone slack against Julian's neck, the remaining ring of toothmarks soothed by Rory's mouth - small, suckling kisses that made Julian squirm.

"I was kiddin'," Rory slurred. "'Bout coming twice before you."

Julian huffed, his arms tensing around Rory's back as his thrusts resumed, pace quick as if he hadn't been interrupted. "I'm...mm...'m close."

"Come for me, sweetheart," Rory hummed against his throat, and nipped gently, intentionally, in a way that made Julian toss his head back. "Come on..."

And Julian heard naught but blood rushing through his ears, Rory's voice fading into the background as he spilled with a groan, heat filling his veins and spreading outward, the weight of Rory on top of him the only thing keeping him grounded. As he came down from it, Rory's voice came back to him, the pepper of kisses on his neck blended with words of praise, the drawl softened as, "Darlin', that was lovely. That was so good, you made me feel so good," rolled over Julian. With another groan, Julian opened his eyes, meeting Rory's tired smile with a shameless grin.

"I did good?" He asked as he caught his breath, as Rory eased Julian out of him with a huff.

"Just told you so, didn't I?"

Julian hummed and brushed a strand of tangled hair from Rory's face, tucking it behind his ear. "I just like to hear it."

Rory leaned up to kiss him, softly, soundly, and laid his head on Julian chest when he pulled away. "Yeah," he whispered. "Yeah, ya did good."

"And you like the hat?"

Rory moaned in embarrassment. "Yes, yes I love the hat - it looks good on you."

"And the boots?"

"Yes, stop it, you're gonna ruin my vibe."

"Hmmm, just say it and I'll stop."

"....The hat and boots are deeply sexy," Rory muttered against Julian's chest, and nuzzled against him. "Can I go to bed, now?"

Julian kissed the top of his head fondly. "Wear you out that much?"

"I came twice, thanks," Rory chuckled.

"You're welcome," Julian replied, ignoring Rory's snort and petting his hair. 

They stayed like that for a few moments, Julian soaking up Rory's warmth like a heater, stroking his fingers through Rory's hair, until his own exhaustion and jetlag caught up with him. His legs ached, the boots suddenly extremely uncomfortable around his calves, and he whispered, "Ro?"

"Mmph," came the sleepy reply.

"I hate to do this, you're so comfortable, and you're asleep--"

"What?" A sleepy snap, somehow more snappy than a regular snap.

".....I have to take off the boots."

Rory groaned, then rolled off of him onto the duvet, curling into a ball as Julian kicked the boots off and shucked the jeans from his legs. He gave them a good stretch, then curled around Rory, who let out a discontented moan, not unlike a cat awoken from its afternoon nap.

Julian kissed his temple. "Love you."

"Hmmph," Rory replied, and patted Julian's arm around his waist. "You, too," he yawned. "Pardner."

**Author's Note:**

> Hi I have a [ tumblr](http://thesanguinerose.tumblr.com) and a [ twitter](https://twitter.com/thesanguinerose)! [dab]


End file.
